<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The return of the Duchess by rydia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317256">The return of the Duchess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rydia/pseuds/rydia'>rydia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Felileth Week, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fluff and Humour and also some Porn, Post-Game, Sparring as foreplay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:55:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rydia/pseuds/rydia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Duke and Duchess of Fraldarius are happily married, but are often forced to be apart due to their duties. However, whenever the Duchess returns home to Fraldarius castle, she and her husband have a very unique way of greeting each other – much to the dismay of everyone else around them. </p><p>Felileth week day 6: life after war (Azure Moon)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix Hugo Fraldarius/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>169</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The return of the Duchess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Guard duty at Fraldarius Castle is typically a boring assignment. Dominic quite enjoys it, especially during the more pleasant seasons. Today, he’s at one of the side entrances, and the few people who have come by have been delivering food and supplies to the castle. All predictable and secure.</p><p>Dominic had fought in the war a couple of years ago. He’d been fifteen years old when he'd seen the former Duke Fraldarius die.</p><p>So he’d take the boring stability of peace over war, and get paid nicely to guard the castle of the new Duke. It’s nice to know he’ll be able to enjoy the money he’s saving. Just a few more months and he’ll have enough to approach his sweetheart’s family and ask for her hand.</p><p>His daydreams about his future wife are interrupted by the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps, and Dominic tenses. He may enjoy boring guard duty, but he’d still fought in a war, with the scars and nightmares that linger to go with it.</p><p>But it’s just a boy. Dominic frowns as he stops near the guardhouse and bends over, hand on his knees and gasps, trying to catch his breath.</p><p>“The– the–“</p><p>Approaching the boy with his hand on the hilt of his sword, Dominic commands, “Speak your business.”</p><p>The boy raises his head, and Dominic can now see it’s one of the apprentice gardeners that had been taken on a few weeks back.</p><p>“The Duchess,” the boy gasps. “She’s on her way back. In the town. Was told to tell you as quick as I could.”</p><p>Dominic pales.</p><p>So much for having a boring day.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Dominic hands the boy a flask of water and takes off as the newest messenger on this relay, searching for Edward, seneschal of the castle.</p><p>Except he finds Edward in the main hall, conversing with Duke Felix himself.</p><p>From behind the Duke’s back, Dominic catches Edward’s eye. They twitch slightly at the sight of him, no doubt annoyed to see a guard away from his post. But Dominic knows he’ll be forgiven. He raises his hands, using his index and middle finger to make a ‘v’ shape on each one and then intersecting his hands together.</p><p>The seneschal’s face pales and changes slightly as he directs his attention back to Duke Felix. It’s enough to let Dominic know that the message has been understood.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>The news ripples through the rest of the castle while the Duke remains blissfully unaware, returning to his rooms on advice of his seneschal, urging him to reply to some important letter he’s been putting off. The Duke grumbles, but acquiesces.</p><p>Once the Duke is sequestered away, a flurry of activity begins outside.</p><p>“You know the most important places, focus on them. We don’t have time for anything else,” Edward snaps at a pair of maids. He clicks his fingers. “The entrance hall. The last time a four hundred year old vase was destroyed and a painting of the first Fraldarius herself was ruined.”</p><p>“A painting?” asks one of the girls, all agog. “<em>How</em>?”</p><p>He sighs. “I don’t know and I don’t want to think about it.” He knows the Duke and Duchess are unparalleled when it comes to swordsmanship. He cannot fathom both at how one of them managed to slash the painting while they duelled, <em>and</em> how little the Duke seemed to care about it.</p><p>“There are plenty of portraits of her around the castle,” Duke Felix had said, impatiently. “Put one up of Byleth instead.”</p><p>“A wonderful idea, your Grace,” Edward had responded politely. “But the Duchess has cut short all of her sitting sessions so we do not, in fact, have a finished portrait of her. In fact you yourself, your Grace, have interrupted a number of those sittings.”</p><p>And the Duke had smiled at that, no doubt remembering the last time he’d strode into the room where the Duchess had been having her sketch made and brandished a sword at her, terrifying the painter who had never been to Fraldarius before and was therefore unfamiliar with the… eccentricities of the Duke and Duchess.</p><p>Edward had been seneschal to Duke Rodrigue. He had often wondered how Lord Felix would turn out, especially after the death of Lord Glenn. He had never expected… this.</p><p>With a sigh, he sends the maids off to do their jobs. The Duchess will likely take some time to get through the town and up to the castle. She often stops to talk to people, and there are always many who want to speak to her. Both as the Duchess and as the Archbishop, she is in high demand, and it is well known that she is less prickly than the Duke, and more approachable.</p><p>It is also well known that the prickly Duke is completely besotted with his wife, and is far more pleasant when she is home.</p><p>Edward strides through the hallways, mentally plotting the layout of the castle. The Duchess will either enter through the main hall or she’ll avoid entering the castle completely and go straight to the training grounds. The latter is the ideal scenario, because then they can just inform his Grace that his wife is there, and with an excited gleam in his eyes, the Duke will immediately rush over, and and everyone else will dutifully avoid the area for the rest of the day.</p><p>But… more often than not, her Grace will get off her horse – because she never uses a carriage, he’s heard the arguments about it – and hurry into the castle, looking for her husband.</p><p>And that’s where the problems start, because from his office, her husband has a view of anyone arriving who intends to enter by the main entrance. As soon as he sees his wife approaching, he immediately grabs his sword and then, somewhere on the path from the doors to their rooms, the pair will meet. And that’s when the problems <em>really</em> start.</p><p>When Edward sees his own wife after they've been apart, he greets her with a kiss, as most couples do. But when the Duke and Duchess of Fraldarius meet they cross blades, and only when one of them has admitted defeat do they finally kiss and… do all the rest, uncaring about where they are.</p><p>He knows shooing the Duke to his office is risky. The trick is to make sure he’s busy and not idle, and they’ve also been slowly moving tall plants directly in front of the window so that he can’t see out of it quite as well unless he stands up from his desk.</p><p>It doesn’t always work. Edward remembers one particularly straight laced maid who quit after the last incident.</p><p>“I am a respectable woman,” she had said, “and I thought this was a respectable position.”</p><p>He had repressed a deep, weary sigh. “They are married, and the Duchess is also the Archbishop. The blessings of the Church are upon this land.” He assumes so, anyway. He isn't particularly religious and neither is the Archbishop herself, it seems – something Edward personally approves of. Didn’t need a fanatic running the church.</p><p>But the maid had sniffed at that reply. “I have been compromised.”</p><p>“How so?”</p><p>“I have seen the Duke’s…” Her voice had lowered to a whisper. “<em>Backside</em>.”</p><p>This time, Edward <em>had</em> sighed. If that's the case, then they all have been compromised. “It’s bony, isn’t it?”</p><p>It had been the wrong thing to say, of course, and she had given her notice and requested a reference. Feeling a little bad, Edward had helped her get a good position elsewhere. When he’d diplomatically asked the Duke to be more mindful – just a little – in future, he’d gotten a chilly look and a snapped <em>this is my home</em> for his trouble.</p><p>Edward had considered asking the Duchess, who is generally more amenable, but to speak like that to a lady is mortifying. Even if she’d been raised a commoner, she is now his Duchess and one of the most important people in the land.</p><p>And anyway, he likes seeing Lord Felix so happy. The Duchess is good for him, and they make a good team.</p><p>So instead, Edward has learned to take precautions. The Duke will not change his ways and so they must learn to accommodate him.</p><p>Which is why he’s eyeballing a long narrow hallway, trying to figure out if there’s anything here that needs to be removed. There are some low tables – nothing too valuable on them. This hallway has a number of portraits of former Blaiddyd monarchs. The Duke likely wouldn’t care if anything happened to them, but these portraits are a chronicle of centuries of Blaiddyd rule, and as seneschal of this castle, Edward cannot allow anything to happen to them. As he contemplates the area, he also makes a note to enquire soon in Fhirdiad for a portrait of King Dimitri to complete the set. Something befitting the ruler of the newly united Fódlan.</p><p>In the end, he decides this area is fine. It’s too narrow for sword fighting, for one.</p><p>Although… that just means it’ll be easier for them to destroy a painting if they do end up here. Clicking his fingers, he gives the order for this area to be cleared.</p><p>Moving on, Edward checks in on the private rooms that the Duke and Duchess most often frequent – the small dining room that that they use when not entertaining, or when close friends like Margrave Gautier visits (“It’s just Sylvain,” the Duke had said dismissively. “He doesn’t count as a guest when he’s had a bedroom here for twenty years.”). Then there is the cosy living room where they often spend their evenings. These rooms are most at risk of smashed heirlooms or sword and/or sex related damages. Edward has had to catalogue those damages before.</p><p>But the staff has done well, even clearing a decent sized space in the living room should the Duke and Duchess decide to pick this as the location for their next sword fight. Edward praises them before leaving, winding through the halls and back into the draughty, lesser used rooms. Here, too, are a number of servants scurrying around, moving anything breakable. But there are more weapons here, swords and staves used by the Fraldarius family going back generations. Duke Rodrigue’s lance is the most recent one, hung beside Lord Glenn’s sword.</p><p>Also in the same room are some old, stuffed heads from when the family went through a stage of trophy hunting. That had been long before Duke Rodrigue had been born, but even now the mounted heads of a lion and a boar remain above the grand fireplace. Edward eyeballs the ugly creatures. It wouldn’t actually be the worst thing if these got damaged and had to be removed.</p><p>But, satisfied these rooms are also secure, Edward hurries back to the entrance hallway, wondering if he should check the chapel, sparsely used as it is by the Duke and Duchess. It’s near their rooms… no, he decides, that should be fine. But what of the solar? That makes him fret. It’s too close to the Duke’s office and he’d be likely to notice the bustle, especially as he’s always looking for an excuse to avoid paperwork.</p><p>In previous incidents, the Duchess has never actually made it as far as the Duke’s office. They always meet somewhere along the way, regardless of the chaos it may bring to the rest of the castle. It would be better in a way if she <em>could</em> make it that far, because at least it’s private. But it would also be worse because the room would end up a disaster.</p><p>As it is, their bedroom is often–</p><p>Edward cuts that thought off. That is none of his business, and he shouldn’t be listening to the giggling gossip from the chambermaids.</p><p>The great hall is lavishly decorated, intended to impress anyone who enters. Right now, it is a scene of chaos, as some of the soldiers stationed in the castle clumsily attempt to take down one of the tapestries. Much of the other breakable have been removed already – vases and sculptures the family has gained over generations. Things Duke Felix cares little for, but as seneschal, Edward knows it is his duty to ensure these things survive. And Duke Felix is still young. He’ll appreciate this when he’s older.</p><p>Two maids scurry by him, heading for one of the side entrances. Between them, they carry a smaller tapestry that had belonged to the late Duchess, one she’d worked on all her life, with careful, clumsy stitches from her girlhood depicting scenes from the legends becoming more skilled and complex as she grew older. It is unfinished – she had been in the process of stitching the Fraldarius coat of arms just below that of her maiden family, entwining the two together with flowers. She had died before she could finish, when Lord Felix had been little more than a babe.</p><p>She had been a lovely woman, and as good with a sword as she had been with a needle. A fine match for a Fraldarius.</p><p><em>This</em> is the real problem, Edward thinks with a sudden, unexpected pang of an old grief, with having to do this. It makes him have to see all the memories of this old castle that otherwise become invisible in plain sight.</p><p>“What are you doing with my mother’s tapestry?”</p><p>The sound of the Duke’s irritated voice ringing through the hall makes everyone freeze. The two maids holding the tapestry turn to Edward with wide eyes, not wanting to have to face the displeased Duke.</p><p>Because of <em>course</em> the Duke would turn up just as they’re removing possibly the only thing in this room that he cares about.</p><p>“It requires cleaning, your Grace,” Edward says smoothly, but the Duke’s gaze is now roaming across the hall, no doubt noticing that all the valuables and much of the furniture usually present aren’t to be seen.</p><p>Edward jerks his head in the direction of the door, and the two maids scurry away, relieved.</p><p>“From what I can see, everything in this castle is being cleaned.” The Duke’s eyes rest briefly on the soldiers still struggling with the tapestry before returning to Edward’s face, clearly suspicious.</p><p>Edward can feel the back of his neck sweating. “I apologise for the disruption, your Grace. Would you like some tea? I can call for some to be served in the solar.”</p><p>“Don’t try and distract me. What’s going on?”</p><p>Edward cannot come out and say, <em>I’m trying to prevent you and your wife from destroying this castle because of your aggressive and bizarre foreplay.</em></p><p>There are some things one simply does not say to one’s lord. And if one’s lord had stayed in his office where he should be, doing his <em>job</em>, one would not be in this situation at all.</p><p>Edward is saved from answering by the creak of the main doors opening, a brief flash of bright sunlight lighting up the area before the doors close again. Felix turns towards the sound, and his expression brightens.</p><p>Edward sighs, silently indicating to the others to vacate the room immediately. The war is lost. Hopefully they’ve done enough.</p><p>The Duchess steps into the castle, looking dusty and a little tired. Her clothes are well worn and nondescript – there’s nothing about her that indicates her station. Edward watches as the Duke approaches her, clearly forgetting all about the conversation he'd just been having with him. He sees the Duchess's expression also light up at the sight of her husband.</p><p>For a second, Edward thinks the Duke will just step forward and kiss her to welcome her home, like any normal husband would.</p><p>But, of course, that doesn’t happen. And it’s the Duchess who draws her sword when the Duke gets into range, bringing him up short. Edward sees the Duke’s hand resting on the hilt of his own sword – that he still always carries with him – ready to retaliate.</p><p>He sighs. <em>Here we go</em>.</p><p>They are well suited, he supposes. At least there’s that.</p><p>Glancing around, he sees that there are only two others left in the room – the soldiers still struggling on the ladder with the large tapestry. Edward hurries over to them. Behind him, there’s a clash of swords.</p><p>“Just leave it,” he hisses at them. There’s little they can do now, but the hall is mostly bare and he’ll sacrifice this tapestry to save them all from being here when the sword fighting stops and the rest begins.</p><p>The soldiers heed his words. There’s another clash of steel and they hear the Duke say, <em>is that all you have?</em> in a low, smooth voice that’s far too intimate for them to be overhearing. In their haste, the ladder catches on the tapestry, bringing it crumpling to the ground.</p><p>The couple behind them don’t seem to notice. Edward can hear their quickening breaths, another clanging of swords, and then a sultry, low laugh from the Duchess that he would like to scrub from his memory.</p><p>“Should we…” One of the soldiers gestures to the tapestry and Edward shakes his head.</p><p>“Let’s just go. We need to set up a perimeter. No one within hearing distance.”</p><p>They hustle out, and Edward briefly turns back at the sound of steel again, and sees the Duke and Duchess of Fraldarius with their swords locked and faces close together, each one trying to overwhelm the other.</p><p>As he leaves, he supposes there is something sweet about it.</p><p>He just wishes they would keep it to the appropriate areas.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>It doesn’t even register with Felix that everyone has fled the hall. The only thing that matters is that Byleth is home. He hasn’t seen her for two months, and even then, the last time had been in Fhirdiad and all their time had been taken up with business and then she’d gone back to Garreg Mach, and he’d returned to Fraldarius, and–</p><p>He’s missed her.</p><p>She shoves him backwards, eyes glinting in pleasure. She’s still not said a word since she’d entered the hall. The thought makes Felix grin. She’s making him work for it.</p><p>A smile crosses her face in response to his, but Byleth doesn’t let up, attacking with a flurry of quick blows that he barely manages to avoid.</p><p>There’s a fragile balance to this, using live steel as they are. Both want a real challenge, but neither do they want to hurt the other. It helps that they’re so familiar with each other, and months apart doesn’t change that. They’ll go to the training grounds tomorrow and use the training swords there, but for now, this delicate dance will do.</p><p>Byleth’s colour is high, her eyes bright from the exertion. Felix briefly wonders if she’s travelled alone again – something that makes both him and Seteth despair – but decides he’ll question her about that later. Right now, he’s more focused on ending this battle, and getting his hands on his wife.</p><p>He knows she’s just as eager for it. He can see it in the way she drags her eyes over him and her tongue pokes out to wet her lips, her desire clear.</p><p>He also knows neither of them will give in until someone is forced to admit defeat.</p><p>So Felix redoubles his efforts, pressing forward, and their blades clash again. Byleth swings away from him, a tiny laugh escaping her lips that sends Felix’s heart soaring even as he presses her further.</p><p>In the end, this is to be the shortest welcome home battle they’ve ever had.</p><p>As Byleth steps backwards to avoid Felix’s blows, she slips on the edge of the tapestry that’s spilled across the floor, sending her completely off balance, and giving Felix his opportunity to disarm her.</p><p>He grins as her sword goes skittering across the floor, but he keeps his own pointed at her. “Yield,” he demands, raising an eyebrow, even though he knows by her body language that she isn’t going to, because Byleth is well aware that he’s not going to swing his sword at her when she’s unarmed.</p><p>But he’s also gotten familiar with this move, and he <em>also</em> knows that Byleth has ridden all day to get here, while he’s perfectly refreshed. Felix may love his wife more than anything, but he will use every advantage at his disposal to defeat her. Byleth’s attempt to grab his arm and disarm him is quick and strong, but Felix is ready for it, grabbing her in return and twisting her against him so that her back is pressed against his chest. He uses both his arms to keep her pinned against him, hemming her in with his legs.</p><p>“Yield, Byleth,” he commands, brushing his nose against her ear. He feels her shiver against him, even as she continues to struggle. Felix smiles into her hair before tightening his grip and lowering his mouth to the sensitive skin behind her ear, pressing a kiss against it and grinding himself against her back, already half hard.</p><p>She shudders, arching against him, and when she finally moans out his name, it’s the sweetest sound, made sweeter by being hard won. She stops struggling, instead trying to grind against him properly, but Felix still holds tight, nudging away the edge of her travelling cloak with his nose and gently dragging his teeth along the side of her neck.</p><p>“Do you yield?” Felix asks, lips brushing against her skin.</p><p>Byleth sighs. “I yield.”</p><p>Those two words are all it takes for Felix to loosen his grip on her, and for Byleth to spin around in his arms, seeking out his lips with her own. He accepts the kiss eagerly, opening up immediately to her tongue demanding access, and letting her kiss him ravenously. Felix moans when her hands find his hair, pulling out the tie holding it up so that the dark strands spill across his shoulders.</p><p>His arms are still crossed behind her back, and he pulls away with a smirk, using the hand not holding his sword to nudge her backwards, stepping across the tapestry to where it’s bunched up near the wall where it fell.</p><p>“Lie down, Byleth, and let me welcome you home properly.”</p><p>Her eyes darken with lust and she unties her cloak and throws it across the hall before sinking to her knees before him, hands immediately busy at his trousers.</p><p>Watching with interest, Felix murmurs, “That’s not what I told you to do.” He brings the sword still in his hand down sharply into the floor near them, tearing through part of the tapestry and getting stuck between the stones that make up the flooring, leaving it wobbling for a moment in the air before coming still. With his hands free, Felix pulls off his shirt, and tosses it away, uncaring about where it lands.</p><p>With a satisfied hum, Byleth pulls his trousers down, releasing his cock, which is by now hard and aching to be touched. She eyes it for a moment, before raising her eyes to his. “You don’t seem to be complaining. And I yielded. Claim your prize.”</p><p>Just as she’s about to lean forward and take his cock in her mouth, Felix gently grabs a handful of hair at the back of her head, stalling her.</p><p>“Lie down. I <em>said</em> I wanted to greet you properly.”</p><p>The little tinkling laugh she gives makes him smile, and this time she does as he says, first sitting back to pull off her boots and trousers, and then shucking off the rest of her clothes by the time Felix has removed his own .</p><p>He raises an eyebrow. “Eager?”</p><p>She lies back on the tapestry and spreads her legs, sliding a hand down to play with herself. “I’ve been travelling all day, thinking about nothing but this.” Felix watches, transfixed, as she slides two fingers into herself with a breathy sigh. Her eyes fall to his cock where it curves upwards to his stomach. “And I think you’re eager too. So why don’t you get down here and perform your husbandly duties.”</p><p><em>Oh</em>, he’ll show her husbandly duties, he thinks as he joins her, kneeling in-between her open legs and pulling her hand away. He brings it up to his mouth, wrapping his lips around the two fingers that she’d just had inside herself and sucking.</p><p>Byleth watches him with heavy eyes, her flush spreading from her face to her chest, which is heaving in an enticing way. Her fingers twitch in his mouth at every pass of his tongue across them. When Felix is satisfied he’s cleaned every bit of her wetness from them, he pulls her hand out of his mouth, greatly enjoying Byleth’s dazed expression.</p><p>It had taken Felix a long time to reach this level of comfort with her, to not flush and mumble as he had even months after their wedding. He’d applied himself to learning her body like he would a weapon, and in doing so he learned a lot about himself.</p><p>He maintains eye contact with Byleth as he lowers himself to kiss one of her inner thighs, sliding a hand around each leg, feeling the strong muscle beneath his fingers. He kisses her again, slightly higher, and one of Byleth’s hands comes to tangle in his hair, gently trying to encourage him to put his mouth where she most wants him. He resists; instead parting her legs wide and eyeing her cunt, already so wet, and considering what way he’d like to do things this time.</p><p>Byleth’s head drops backwards with a groan. “Felix, <em>please</em>.”</p><p>Deciding to see how quickly he can make her come, Felix leans forward and finds her clit with his tongue, licking across it for a moment before he wraps his lips around it and sucks, hard.</p><p>Byleth’s hips jerk into his face as she cries out, hand tightening in his hair. Her other hand comes up to rest across her mouth in an attempt to muffle her noises, and that makes Felix pause.</p><p>“Stop that,” he says gruffly, lifting his head, “I want to hear you.”</p><p>Her eyes meet his and her hand lowers to the ground. Byleth tilts her hips up into his face again and says breathlessly, “So get on with it.”</p><p>Felix huffs, but does as she says, releasing one of her legs so he can run a hand over her thigh and find her centre. Two fingers easily slip in, stroking her walls, and once again Byleth’s hips jerk forward, seeking more. Adding another finger, he pulls back to admire the sight of them disappearing into her, and he begins to move them faster and harder, making her writhe and gasp and raise her hips with each stroke. When Felix leans back down and sucks her clit again, the sound of her cry echoes throughout the hall, bouncing off the high stone walls. Felix can feel her fluttering about his fingers, and her legs begin to shake.</p><p>It doesn’t take long for Byleth to fall apart, both hands clutching almost painfully at his hair as she grinds against his face. Her cunt has a vice grip around his fingers, twitching around them each time he pushes back in, curling them inside her, and he keeps licking and sucking at her, enjoying every tremor and moan he wrings from her. She comes with a high pitched cry, gushing over his hand and mouth, and still Felix doesn’t relent. He only stops when her legs go slack and she falls back against the ground, and her hands finally release his hair.</p><p>Pleased, Felix sits up, resting on his haunches, and wipes his mouth with the back of a hand as he watches her. Her chest is still heaving as she catches her breath, and he waits until she opens her eyes and looks at him again before using the hand that had just been inside her to stroke his cock – which by now is painfully hard, and leaking, and ready for some relief.</p><p>Byleth watches the movement of his hand with interest, breath hitching at the sight. Abruptly she sits up, curling a hand around his neck and kissing him, while her other one joins his on his cock, making his hips stutter forward.</p><p>“Lie back down,” he mutters, pulling away from her lips.</p><p>Byleth raises her eyebrows. “You’re bossy today,” she says in a mild tone as her thumb plays with the head of his cock, sending shooting pleasure through his body.</p><p>“I– I <em>won</em>,” he responds, breathless, letting go of his cock and palming both of her – until now – neglected breasts with both hands.</p><p>Byleth presses herself against his hands, shifting her weight and letting go of his cock to place both of her own hands on his shoulders. Felix recognises what she’s going to do next – she wants to get <em>him</em> on his back – and moves before she can, surging forward to capture her mouth with his and using his weight to press her back down.</p><p>He’s grateful they’re lying on the tapestry and not directly on the cold floor.</p><p>Byleth makes an attempt to wrestle back but stops when Felix’s cock drags through her wet folds, and instead she curls a leg around his waist, urging him closer, obviously deciding she isn't going to fight this turn of events.</p><p>Felix does it again, teasing both of them with the promise of what’s to come, coating his cock in her slick.</p><p>“You’re sloppy today,” he observes breathlessly, grinding against her clit.</p><p>“I’ve missed you,” she moans, like that’s some kind of answer.</p><p>Pleased, Felix hauls both of her legs over his shoulders. “Is that why you’re home early?” he asks smugly as resumes lightly thrusting against her, hitting her clit with each pass. He can feel her shudder under him each time he does it.</p><p>Byleth’s hands, which had been wandering up and down his back and ass, still. Her heavy lidded eyes open more fully, and some of the desire leeches from her expression, replaced with something else. “I hate being away from you.”</p><p>The admission is quiet; almost shameful. Her work as Archbishop is important, just as his work at rebuilding Fraldarius and the rest of the country is. There is peace, but still so much <em>work</em>.</p><p>“I hate it too,” he whispers, and leans down to kiss her, softer than before, pouring his love for her into it.</p><p>She hums into his mouth, snaking an arm between them to grasp his cock again, helping him guide it inside her. Felix groans as he slips in easily, her cunt still wet and ready from her previous orgasm, and he sheathes himself to the hilt in one go, enjoying Byleth’s gasp as he fills her.</p><p>He adjusts her legs over his shoulders, almost bending her completely in half, and begins moving. Slowly at first, because he wants to make this last, and the grip of Byleth’s cunt around him is making him dizzy with pleasure.</p><p>He dips his head into the junction of her shoulder, placing sloppy, open mouthed kisses against her sweat slicked skin. At each thrust, Byleth arches up, welcoming him inside her, clenching around him already, and he angles himself as best he can to grind his pelvis against her clit when he’s fully sheathed.</p><p>That makes Byleth pull his head up by his hair and kiss him again, a desperate edge to her movements as another climax builds up in her; one that Felix is determined to cause before he lets himself go.</p><p>He speeds up his thrusts, still fucking her deep, and the sounds of their moans echo throughout the hall, building in volume and almost drowning out the noise of their bodies coming together.</p><p>Both of them remain heedless to where they are, lost in pleasure and in each other, and once again, it’s not long before Byleth is coming, her cunt clamping down on his cock just like she had around his fingers. Felix keeps himself buried in her, continuing to grind against her clit, savouring her hands in his hair and the way she’s clenching around him. He begins moving just as she’s beginning to come down from her orgasm, making her tremble again.</p><p>“<em>Felix</em>.”</p><p>He’ll never get tired of hearing her say his name in that breathy voice, and he lifts his head to kiss her, feeling the curve of her smile against him.</p><p>It doesn’t take him long to come after that, groaning into her mouth as he releases into her warmth, riding the waves of his release as Byleth continues to stroke his hair.</p><p>He lets her legs down gently from his shoulders even as he stays inside her, and they immediately wrap around his waist like she doesn’t want to be apart from him.</p><p>Dropping his face back into the crook of her neck, Felix presses another kiss to her skin. Above him, Byleth make a small noise of contentment.</p><p>He’d like to stay like this forever, wrapped up in her, but after a few moments he shivers as the sweat on his back cools, and he’s reminded of where they are. Carefully, he extracts himself from Byleth, finally releasing his cock from her. He sits back on his knees and she follows, raising up to press another kiss against his lips, this one soft and sweet, and for some reason, that makes him blush.</p><p>“Welcome home,” Felix says, almost shyly, and Byleth smiles before glancing around, a look of confusion spreading across her face.</p><p>“Why is this tapestry on the ground?” she asks, looking down.</p><p>He follows her gaze, before standing and extending a hand to help her up. “Not sure.” He’d been distracted from questioning Edward about it when Byleth had arrived. “To be cleaned, I suppose.”</p><p>“Oh.” A pause. “That’s probably a good thing. I think we’ve left a mess.”</p><p>Felix sees it too. There’s a wet patch from their lovemaking, right over…</p><p>“Is that supposed to be Loog?” Byleth asks with interest.</p><p>Felix grunts. “It’s always either Loog or Kyphon.” He’s about to say more when he notices Byleth wiping at her inner thigh, gathering up some of his spend that has leaked out of her. With a devious look, she meets his eyes and brings her fingers to her lips, and Felix immediately forgets about Loog and Kyphon and tapestries.</p><p>Grabbing her travelling cloak, he flings it at her before searching for his trousers, pulling them up with haste. He turns back to Byleth to see her still naked, her eyes resting on his low slung trousers.</p><p>“Stop staring,” he says impatiently, “and put that on so no one sees you naked.”</p><p>Eyes rising to his face, Byleth grins and throws the cloak around herself. It’s enough to get her back to their room, Felix decides.</p><p>She steps forward, placing her hands on his chest and leaning into him. When she starts sliding them down, Felix catches her wrists. “Insatiable,” he says, fondly.</p><p>Her lips quirk. “So are you.” She steps back, and turns to briskly walk towards the hallway that would lead them to their rooms.</p><p>Pausing, she turns her head back to him, and flicks up the cloak to flash her backside at him. “Aren’t you coming?” she calls, letting the cloak drop back down and disappearing into the hallway.</p><p>With a laugh, Felix stalks after her, knowing they aren’t going to make it to their room without at least one more stop along the way.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Edward sighs. “Extend the perimeter – all routes to their rooms. Can you also please inform the head chef that the Duchess has returned and she and the Duke will be very hungry, and will take their dinner in their rooms.”</p><p>The manservant nods and takes off, and Edward sighs yet again. He’s pressed up against one of the doors that open into the great hall, listening carefully. They had all waited for some time and then he and that manservant had drawn the short straws to be the ones to go and check to see if the Duke and Duchess are… done. The canaries in the cage, you might say.</p><p>Thankfully, it appears the Duke and Duchess are, indeed, done. In this area at least. But they must remain vigilant until the two make it back to their rooms.</p><p>Still, Edward is careful as he edges the door slowly open, peeking in quickly, preparing himself to see a flash of something he’d rather not.</p><p>The hall is empty.</p><p>But Edward’s relief is short-lived as he takes in the scene.</p><p>The tapestry they had abandoned has been damaged. Gingerly, he steps closer, making a noise of dismay. There is a haphazard slash cut through part of where it has rolled up on the ground, and for some reason a sword is embedded in it, hilt pointed up at the ceiling. Another sword has been carelessly left on the ground, along with what seems to be most of the Duke and Duchess’s clothing.</p><p>And then he sees it. Right over Loog’s face. On a tapestry almost as old as the Kingdom itself. The evidence of his Lord and Lady’s affection for each other.</p><p>Edward sighs and raises his eyes to the ceiling.</p><p>That stain is never going to come out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was meant to be less porny. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ </p><p>Anyway, you know that scene in <i>The Devil Wears Prada</i> when Miranda Priestly is on the way and everyone is freaking out? It’s like that except people aren’t afraid of Byleth, they just really don’t want to be there when she starts getting freaky with Felix.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>